


impromptu night out

by gaytimetraveller



Category: Persona 2
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytimetraveller/pseuds/gaytimetraveller
Summary: Maya and Ulala end up out for dinner after a, rather unfortunate mac n cheese cooking incident.





	impromptu night out

**Author's Note:**

> hi i have writers block like hell but if there is one thing that will pull me out of that it is lesbians mayulala good thanks for coming to my ted talk

Ulala felt rather out of place, sitting at a nice table in Clair de Lune with an old black skirt and turtleneck with a blazer haphazardly thrown overtop of it. On the other end of the table, Maya was giggling and throwing back another glass of sparkling water (they had a whole bottle, about half of it was gone, Ulala hadn’t had a sip). Watching her, Ulala smiled and ran a hand through her tied-back half-brushed hair. Maya was happy as a clam in an outfit like a patchwork quilt; quite literally, her pants were entirely patchwork.

It wasn’t like they’d actually planned a date night out. It was more of, Maya had tried to make mac n cheese and nearly burned down the kitchen. Ulala could only smile and sigh when she thought about the stovetop setting on fire. Well, she hadn’t been smiling at the time. She’d been screaming. They’d both been screaming.

Thank _god_ for Artemis’ ice magic. That wasn’t the first time she’d saved their apartment from an untimely demise by fire.

Of course, Maya had mourned the loss of the mac n cheese, and then immediately decided they would go out to Clair de Lune. Ulala could nearly hear the echo of Jun asking Maya if they could all go out to Clair de Lune, they really were like brother and sister.

Maya smiled over at Ulala as she poured herself up more sparkling water. Ulala smiled back and vaguely mourned the restaurant’s lack of mac n cheese. Almost predictably, Maya set down her glass and reached over the table to hold Ulala’s hand, and managed to knock over the glass. She laughed as she scrambled to right it, and that alone managed to distract her girlfriend enough that she barely noticed the water going all over the table.

“Whoops!” Maya tried to napkin it up, nearly altogether failing. Ulala reached to hold her other hand and nearly knocked over her own glass. Nearly.

She smiled gently, “You’re a human disaster Ma-ya,”

“And you love me for it?”

“Absolutely,”

Maya only laughed, and sat up to lean over the table and kiss her girlfriend. That managed to knock over Ulala’s glass as well, and she could still only laugh. There was never a time where Maya didn’t cheer her up in some fashion, with a smile on her face and a spring in her step. Just being around her made Ulala feel lighter somehow, like some long-carried burden had been lifted off of her chest and replaced by an all too familiar warmth. Quite frankly, Maya was absolutely radiant.

The way Maya smiled when she sat back down made Ulala want to kiss her again. And despite the fact that there was water seeping into the elbows of her blazer, she did.


End file.
